Car Crash
by stardust1173
Summary: “Bring the ambulance back! She’s alive!” NejiOC, Beyblade crossover, KaiOC, mild violence I think...


_Jen and Todo are getting ready for a sleepover but things don't quite go as planned..._

Car Crash

"Well, I can come pick you up now if you want." Jen spoke into the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she put away her school books and tidied her room.

"I thought you and Neji were spending the afternoon together." Todo's distorted voice said back in confusion.

Jen smiled and shifted the telephone as it started to slip. "No, he got called into work after all. If you and Kai aren't busy then I don't care if you come over early."

A silence filled the other end of the phone as Todo thought. "I did kinda have some homework…but you're more important than that!" Todo perked up and Jen flinched at the high pitched voice.

"Alright, I'll be over soon." Jen grinned, she couldn't wait for this sleep over to start. "Buh-bye." Jen hung up the phone and jumped up and down excitedly. "This is going to be great!" She giggled and grabbed her keys, purse, and coat and raced out the door.

Jen cruised down the road, windows down and her favorite cd blasting as she sang along. "I know what runs through your blood. You do this all in vain. Because of you my mind is always rac- is that my phone?" She turned down the volume and searched for the elusive object while keeping her eyes on the road.

Finally grabbing the small phone she held it to her ear as she approached a stop light. "Hello?" She asked.

Next thing she knew, a metallic shriek knocked her to darkness.

--

Hazy green eyes cracked open painfully. 'Ow…' She thought and tried to move but found her body to sore and worn to do more than twitch. Staring though the mound of honey blonde curls covering her face she tried to remember the last thing she was doing. "Todo…" her voice was scratchy and weak.

In a flash the car accident came back to her and she tried to move again. "Help." She called weakly. "Help me!" Jen tried not to panic as tears rose in her eyes. The fact that the more she woke up, the more pain she could feel was not helping the situation at all.

Suddenly she heard a call, footsteps thumping towards her. "Bring the ambulance back! She's alive!" The voice spoke sharply but it was just a faceless blob that pulled her out from underneath her car. Some how the little blue car had been flipped and Jen's seatbelt snapped, throwing her through the windshield to be buried under her car as it fell. It was a good thing she had woken up, because the paramedics had pronounced her dead two minutes before.

"Stay awake okay? You're going to be taken to the hospital soon. Can you hear me?" The voice was closer to panicking then she was right now.

"Why does my…mouth taste funny?" Jen mumbled in response. She felt sticky and wet and there was some strange liquid in her mouth that was making her feel ill.

"Just stay awake, okay? The ambulance will be here soon." The unfamiliar voice faded out and away.

--

With a harsh gasp Jen tried to sit up, only to be held down by three people dressed in scrubs while they wheeled her through the hospital. "It's okay. You're at the hospital." One says as the gurney stops and they start cleaning her up.

"Wow Jen. What happened to you?" Sakura stepped up, jotting down things on a clip board while the honey haired girl lay back in a daze.

"Sakura…" The pink haired girl gripped her shoulder to quiet her and started examining her patient.

"I'll need and full x-ray ASAP and that leg needs stitches." Sakura says out loud and two people leave to prepare the doctors orders. The blossom haired girl leans over Jen and clasps her jaw, pulling her mouth open. She frowns and latches onto the nearest assistant, hissing something at them quickly. The only thing Jen catches is "…if she doesn't throw it up it will kill her…"

Darkness takes hold again after they force a foul tasting liquid down her throat.

--

Some time later Jen opens her eyes with a long drawn out moan and realizes she's on a table, laying face down. An opening was cut out so she was looking down into the metal bin right beneath her. "If this is going to work it will be in the next few minutes." She can hear Sakura's distant voice but that is all.

'I wonder what got in my mouth. It must have been some leaking engine fluids or something…' Jen thinks rather slowly and starts going over the events in her mind, knowing she'd have to recount them later for her friends. 'Todo…Neji…they don't know where I am. And Todo's going to wonder where I've gone! Some one has to call them!' Jen panics and tries to turn her head but can't seem to manage it. With a few more tests she starts crying bitterly. 'I can't move. I can't move. I can't move!' She tries to say it but her throat clenches up and her stomach turns.

She clenches her eyes shut and their faces pass through her mind right before she throws up.

--

Green dazed eyes blinked open as her temples throbbed lightly. Her throat was sore and felt raw but she managed to sit up. Jen instantly spotted the black haired girl sitting next to her. "Your doctor was paged a few minutes ago. She told me to watch over you." The girl says sweetly.

Jen merely nods, shifting in the uncomfortable gown she was in. "Some people came to see you." The mystery girl speaks up and Jen follows her gaze to the red head leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed.

Fearing her throat to damaged to speak, Jen waves and smiles at him. Gaara waves back and the door slams open. A black haired guy dressed in green rushes in and freezes once he spotted her.

"Jenina!" Lee cries and has to restrain himself from tackling her in a hug. "I was so worried I thought you were going to die! Why aren't you talking?" He rambles off loudly.

She looked to Gaara for assistance and he stepped closer. "Her car landed on top of her and she swallowed some engine fluid. She had to throw it up so her throat probably isn't feeling so well right now." He explains and Lee proceeds to loose his few marbles.

"It landed on top of you? Oh my god! Are you alright…?" He continued to ramble on and on until Gaara finally punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I called Todo and Neji. They should bee here soon." Jen just smiles and nods. "You should go back to sleep it might be a while." Gaara walks back to where he was standing before and retakes his posture. Jenina smiles to herself and lays back willingly, dreams coming easily.

_So I actually had a dream like this one day and thought it was cool (don't ask why) and wrote it down. But I had to change the ending because Lee went psychotic and accidentally hurt me so Gaara killed him...not sure why but I obviously had to change that part. Hope you like it!_


End file.
